


The Heir

by Shen_Gong_Oops



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, F/M, Link co-parents with her, Post-Canon, Zelda adopts a baby she finds, these dorks are in love but neither will admit it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shen_Gong_Oops/pseuds/Shen_Gong_Oops
Summary: From a young age, Zelda knew her first child would be the offspring of an alliance. Fathered by whatever prince her father deemed favorable for their kingdom. Born not from love but from duty. As she aged, she entertained the idea of her future being filled with multiple blond children with expressive blue eyes and fathered by a certain knight. Over a century later and she still fantasized of blond babies.Never had she imagined her first child would be found abandoned in the Gerudo Desert.
Relationships: Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These dorks are gonna take a while. Prepare for the slowest of the burns.

* * *

From a young age, Zelda knew her first child would be the offspring of an alliance. Fathered by whatever prince her father deemed favorable for their kingdom. Born not from love but from duty. As she aged, she entertained the idea of her future being filled with multiple blond children with expressive blue eyes and fathered by a certain knight. Over a century later and she still fantasized of blond babies. Her reveries becoming more frequent in the passing months, now that Hyrule found peace and she possessed more say in her future betrothal. Near complete say in her betrothals. Those descending from the nobility during Hyrule’s fall to darkness reinstating their positions in court following the rebirth of their nation. A re-established council of advisors stemming from the pool of nobility.

Never had she imagined her first child would be found abandoned in the Gerudo Desert.

Small fists shook in the air as a hearty set of lungs released a wail. The infant seemed so tiny, swaddled in a thin cotton blanket. How long had they been out here confined to a wicker basket? The brutal gaze of the desert sun beating down on the soft flesh exposed to the elements. Link stood silently behind her as she lifted the baby from the basket. Tanned skin turning pink. Zelda brushed the windswept mess of dark curls from her head. 

The infant’s fists seized the material of her tunic, curling itself into her chest to hide from the heat. Zelda cradled the infant closer to her chest, her hand gently supporting its head. It had to be exhausted and hungry. At certain intervals within the day, the Seven Heroines would cast the area in shadow, possibly protecting it from too much sun damage. But she did not think it was wise to travel to the Kara Kara Bazaar with the child. They did not have a means to gauge the severity of the infant's situation. Nor did they know the extent to its hunger. 

They went to work setting up camp inside the Korsh O'hu Temple. Link laid out their bed rolls and while Zelda pulled two bottles of fresh milk from her pack.

"Do you have a small bowl?" She asked, kneeling onto her bed roll. A small wooden bowl was gently tossed beside her as Link began to pull out a few meals they prepared at the last outpost they frequented - well Link prepared, she supervised. Zelda poured a small amount of milk into the bowl. She dipped two fingers into the liquid before gently feeding it to the infant to suckle on.

"That is one way to feed a baby." Link joked, dropping down onto his bed roll. A bowl of creamy seafood soup in either hand.

"Not like I can very well pour a bottle of milk into its mouth."

Link let out a chuckle, placing a bowl beside her on her bed roll. "Also one way to feed a baby."

Maybe it was a good thing those blond babes with their expressive blue eyes only appeared in her fantasies. The poor dears would be drowned in fresh milk had they been real. She continued to feed the infant until small, pudgy fists pushed against her as it let out a low whine. She raised the baby against her right shoulder as she had seen young mothers after their babe had been fed.

Before she could raise her hand against its back, Link handed her a small piece of cloth. "To keep your tunic clean." He muttered, eyes turned downwards towards the floor shyly.

She quietly thanked him. Adjusting the child to slide the cloth over her shoulder. Lightly, she tapped thrice on the baby's back. The child was asleep before she could placed it down on her bed roll.

"You're kind of cute." Link whispered, fingers weaving through the sleeping baby's hair.

Zelda's heart clenched. For a moment she mistook to whom Link addressed his statement. Her face flushed from embarrassment. She was the future queen of all Hyrule for goddesses' sake. She had no time for petty crushes. Her future had been set since her own infancy: married off to the prince of an allied nation, produce an heir. Her advisors were adamant she produced a second child to secure the throne if something were to happen to the heir before it came of majority. Not even one month into being reinstated and her advisors already sought to gain more control over her than they possessed. Though she refused to yield. She would be queen, not them.

No time for petty crushes when she was to keep her advisors at bay.

+++

About an hour passed, the two of them discussing Zelda's intentions of reuniting the towns and villages throughout Hyrule under a more representative monarchy. Her father, Din rest his soul, had not one advisor or courtier from outside Castle Town's walls. She aimed to provide each village with their own voice under her reign. Each village and town faced the Calamity and grew stronger in the wake of it. Each village and town deserved a better future and she planned to grant them one. She planned her first stop on her royal tour to be Gerudo Town.

Link flopped down onto his bed roll. His right arm raising to cover his eyes. "Zelda." He started, "We need to talk about the Gerudo-."

"We mustn't." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat. A hand shooting out to grab Link's. He lowered his right arm, allowing him to look up at her. Eyes wide in question. "The baby was left out in the desert, without their parents. We had not come across anyone looking for a lost child. There is a reason it's out here alone."

They had not seen anyone on their path from the Gerudo Canyon Stable. She hoped as their neared the walls of Gerudo Town they would come across at least one of the child’s parents. Disheartenedly, she glanced over towards the sleeping child. She knew in her heart the parents would not be returning to claim the child but she had to hope. The child appeared to be several months old, six or seven by her estimations - though it had been a century since she last laid eyes on an infant. In her opinion, the likelihood the mother or father voluntarily abandoned the babe after having raised it for those past six or seven months was low.

It was an orphan at such a young age.

Link rose from his bedroll to begin packing up the few pieces of equipment with which they made their camp. “The sun should be on the descent.” He said, grabbing their now empty bowls - she would have to clean them when she had the chance.

She gently lifted the child from her bedroll, cuddling it to her chest. She turned away to allow Link to change into his Voe clothing. Rocking minutely back and forth, her finger itched to run through the soft, messy curls. The sound of Link’s belt hitting the floor echoed through the shrine. She waited, listening to the gentle rustling of clothing as he shifted in a more desert appropriate attire. When he finished, he took the child from her arms nervously.

The corner of her lips tugged into a small smile as she adjusted Link's hold on the infant so not to interfere with the spalding. The child's head resting against Link's bare chest. Slowly, he turned to face away from her. Vibrant blue eyes never swaying from the child. A look of wary on his face. "Link, you will be fine." She could not hide the soft chuckle. "You have faced scarier adversaries than a child."

"You would be surprised." He muttered, uncomfortably rocking the child. Quickly, Zelda turned away as well changing out of her traveling pants and tunic into her Vai attire. The faint chill in the air seeping through the light material.

"Ready?"

They quietly traveled through the desert under the heat of the late afternoon sun. They had not anticipated to make a stop in the Kara Kara Bazaar. Then again, neither anticipated finding a lost child in the desert. As they needed the oasis, Zelda curled the child closer to her chest.

"I will leave you a few rupees for hydromelons if you will please remain here." Link turned to face her, ready to argue but she raised a hand to stop him. "I wish to speak with Riju to better understand the circumstances surrounding our new friend. Alone." Her voice leaving now room for questioning.

She knew Link opposed, watched as his face contorted to not hide the annoyance on his face. His mind probably running through a million scenarios where something went wrong ranging from the terrain killing her to the Yiga Clan to whatever monsters still plagued the desert. The words Link stated as he swore his allegiance to her, to protect her back prior to the Calamity echoed loudly in her mind. He vowed to protect her always. This would go against said oath. Shifting the child to be held with her left arm, Zelda patted her waistband with the right. A small knife Link bestowed her with hidden under the fabric. She knew how to handle the weapon. He had guided her shortly after their reunion how to wield the blade. If anything were to happen, which she strongly believes improbable, she would be ready to defend herself.

Zelda pointed towards the top of the Bazaar's roof. "If you feel that strongly, you can watch with your Sheikah Slate from up there." Immediately, her eyes darted down to the baby, "Though, that may not be idle in this situation."

They stood facing one another silently for a few minutes. She would not be the one to yield. She was a regent, it was in her blood to yield to surrender. She alone would walk through the front gates of Gerudo Town. She alone would speak with Chief Riju. He would remain here. It was the most viable option. Voe's were not allowed with the settlement's walls - the one time Link passed through the front gate dressed in his Voe attire, the women in the market square watched them uneasily. She had heard from Chief Riju they questioned her authority by allowing the Hyrule's Champion himself through their doors. Having him stay in Kara Kara Bazaar would alleviate the unnecessary tension.

Link leveled her with a glare, silently extending his arms. "We have hydromelons. No need to purchase any."

See, a regent never yielded. She kept the child in her arms as she approached the front door of the Inn. 

Reaching into her pack, Zelda pulled out her small bag of rupees before handing it to Link. She would wait near the front door, away from the prying eyes of those milling about in the lobby while he paid for two neighboring rooms. Her fingers tugged at the blanket the baby was swaddled in, pulling the material up to cover its head. While she traveled to Gerudo Town, Link and the babe would remain hidden in one of the rooms. He stood at the inn's front counter, chatting amicably with the innkeeper.

As Link obtained their rooms, the baby began to stir. Its tiny body wiggling against her chest. Little fists raising to latch onto the hem of her bandeau top. Was it time to feed again? The bottles of Fresh Milk in Link's traveling pack.

The innkeeper looked over Link's shoulder to where she stood, silently rocking the child. A smile on her lips. The woman mentioned something to Link, her eyes never leaving Zelda. Glancing back to Link, Zelda watched as the Hylian Champion's back straightened. His neck now a flushed pink color for the heat. He ran a hand nervously through his messy locks, nodding slightly in agreement with the innkeeper. When Link returned he had a single room key but ardently offered the bed to Zelda and the child, stating he had a perfectly comfortable bedroll to sleep in.

When she questioned why they had a single room, his eyes dropped to the child. "She thought we were a beautiful family. Even if she could not make out the baby's face."

Oh.

+++

She refused to meet Link's eyes as she prepared to leave. Flooded with memories of the Yiga Clan ambushing her in the desert. Her saving grace being the Champion seated uneasily on the edge of the bed bouncing a six month old in his knee. His quiver and the Master Sword laid upon the desk in the far corner, a silent resignation on his part.

It was a logical decision. Men were not allowed in Gerudo Town, even if they had saved the women there a few times over. Riju was a young, inexperienced leader. She did not need the aided trouble brought on from a Hylian male disguised as a woman sneaking through their gates - again.

She would reach the village in under an hour. Though she would be a day early. She had expected to spend more time near the Seven Heroines. Finding an abandoned baby sped up her timeline.

Adjusting the veil over her mouth, Zelda began her trek for Gerudo Town. Two small knives hidden beneath the fabric of her harem pants.

The walls encasing the town were made of sandstone, tricking the eyes of those weary from the desert. The heat emitting off the sand distorting the area. Less than an hour and she would be safe inside the settlement. And then she would be one step closer to returning to the inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://shen-gong-oops.tumblr.com)


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

She had not seen such a play for power in approximately a century. It was almost refreshing. A reminder of life prior to the Calamity. The palace guards carried out a second, smaller throne for Zelda to sit in at the base of the steps. A colorful, plush pillow placed over the hard stone seat. Atop the four steps, Riju reclined in her throne. Elbow propped against the armrest, her chin cradled in her palm. Again, refreshing in a weird way.

Zelda had arrived a day early for their discussions. Riju's face remained impassive at the change in schedule but she knew the young leader had been unprepared for her arrival. Not that she blamed Riju, Zelda had been the one to arrive unannounced. Regent or not, providing the Gerudo chief with proper time to prepare for her arrival was courteous; was how her instructors groomed Zelda.

"The rooms we have requested for you in the inn are not ready yet." Eyes the color of emeralds gazed over Zelda's shoulder, to the empty spot behind her. "And where is your knight? I have yet to see him leave your side since your return."

The early morning light shone through the open windows of the throne room, reflecting off the metal of Buliara's blade nearly blinding Zelda. Casting her eyes downward to avoid the gleam, she spoke evenly. "You need not prepare the rooms. Link is in the Kara Kara Bazaar. We-"

Her words were cut off by Buliara, the woman's shoulder squaring tensely, fingers wrapping tightly around the hilt of her spear. "You dare defy our chief's hospitality?" 

"That had not been my intentions. We wished to avoid any complications Link's presence may yield."

Buliara opened her mouth to retort, eyes narrowed in annoyance. But Riju raised her hand to silence her guard. The young chief studied Zelda for a moment or two, emerald eyes raking over her face. "What complications? He is allowed within our walls in his voe attire, is he not?"

Zelda bit her bottom lip. While Buliara knew of Link’s initial deceit dressed as a woman, was Zelda to divulge the details of a private conversation between Riju and herself in front of the spear master? Hushed words spoken over Noble Pursuits during their most recent visit, and her first visit post-Calamity, to Gerudo Town. When she and Link had visited the homes of the four Champions, allowing for Zelda to pay respect to their family and their people.

And for the princess to say goodbye to her dear friends.

Riju's people did not receive the Lady’s disregard for tradition well. The poor girl spent the better part of the evening, worrying of a coup. The chief sat up straight in her seat, eyes widening just so. Hopefully the girl had put together why Zelda opted to travel sans her knight. 

Zelda segued clusmily into discussing the new state she wished for Hyrule. The young chief poised in demeanor, listening to everything the princess said. She wished for a more representative government during her reign. An assembly made of members from the various towns throughout Hyrule; providing each with a voice. Zelda understood leaders such as Riju or Impa would not be able to meet with her every time an issue arose. Riju, Impa, and other leaders throughout the nation were needed in their homes, their villages. The chief, if she agreed, would be allowed a few representatives to remain in Castle Town on the behalf of the Gerudo. The exact number would not be calculated until she completed her tour of Hyrule.

Discussions fed well into mid-afternoon. Both leaders bouncing off ideas for a better Hyrule - a more unified Hyrule. Yet the princess' mind continuously drifted to the young babe left alone in the hands of the Hyrule Champion. Beautiful that baby was. Link hopefully having used the liquid of the hydromelons to hydrate the baby.

Buliara had to have a few of the guards carry in small tables for the pair of leaders. They had to place large bowls of creamy hearty soup in front of them and almost had to force spoons into their hands. Zelda was unsure if it was coincidental or if the young chief had arranged for this; as their discussions veered into bettering the trade routes throughout the country, the guards brought out a meal with two local fruits. The other ingredients gathered from vais who were able to transverse the terrain of the desert, or from Gerudo traders who visited limited settlements throughout the country. Due to certain biological restrictions, certain citizens could not frequent certain landscapes: for example, a Zora merchant could not make the journey to Gerudo Town.

Zelda’s lips curled into a small smile behind her spoon. Clever.

Prior, she and Link discussed expanding on the original layout of Castle Town’s old market square amidst its reconstruction. Though the princess was amenable. A trading post at the crossroads of the nation sounded like a more viable option. Slightly south, the ruins of the old Castle Town Barracks could provide the land for an innovative trading outpost. It is a fairly neutral environment. It does not run the risk of a poor Zora merchant dying from the dry heat.

She made a note to bring forth the trading outpost during her next meeting with the council of her advisors. If they truly wanted what was best, they would agree with her. As well as with the remaining leaders of the settlements she had yet to visit.

Riju twirled her spoon about in her soup listlessly. She once again propped her right elbow on the armrest of the throne and cradled her chin in her palm. Her green eyes tiredly gazed about the room, never stopping on a focal point for more than a moment or two. The imagine before her reminded Zelda just how young the Gerudo chief truly was. The poor child forced into a position of power and constant stress.

The spoon stopped its dance.

"There is something else you wish to discuss." Riju started, placing the spoon on the tabletop beside her bowl, "Something that is not a matter of State."

Her heart sped up, hammering rapidly in her chest. If one paid careful attention, one would notice the slight wavering of her hand. She spent the entirety of the walk from Kara Kara Bazaar to the front gates debating with herself how to approach the topic of the child she found but she had yet to find a concrete means. She had not anticipated Riju to be the one to provide her the opening. Did she ask about the mother first? The child first?

Buliara's cold stare burned into her, an unyielding means to force her into answering the Gerudo chief.

A hundred possible questions raced through Zelda's mind but the first to slip passed her lips was, "Have any Gerudo given birth within the last year?"

A calculated look passed between the young leader and her guard. Buliara's viridian eyes darkened. Riju shifting in her seat, now reclining against the back of the throne. "Two in the past year. If you would like to meet one of the mothers that can be arranged."

The silence regarding the second reinforced Zelda's original hypothesis on what happened. The mother was no longer among the living. Yet, some part of her needed to hear it. To have a definitive answer. "And the other?"

Buliara's knuckles turned white firmly gripping her spear. Any additional pressure and she would snap the wood of the shaft. Riju's eyes widened a fraction, though she did well masking her discomfort. She tapped her finger against the stone armrest once, twice. "The mother-" Riju clipped whatever she was to say, eyes lowering in thought. "The mother was a follower of Calamity Ganon. She prophesied the end of Hyrule. Tried to recruit others to join her in support of the fallen king. We… banished her before she bore the child."

They had never seen the child. 

"Why do you ask?" Buliara questioned, her voice sharp.

"We found a baby out in the desert. Looks to be a few months old."

Riju closed her eyes and nodded solemnly. "Old rules dictate that the daughter of a banished vai cannot return."

Her body acted without conscious thought. Had she, she would not have shot from her seat. Would not have nearly toppled the table. But Zelda had not acted consciously. "You wish to banish a six month old for the sins of its mother? It has done nothing."

To her credit, the chief looked pained. Buliara on the other hand looked indifferent. A war waging behind the guard's eyes: one side agreeing the mother's actions did not dictate the whims of the child, while the other side staunchly followed the rules of her people. "Your Highness, please do not think me cruel." Riju twisted a small section of her vibrant hair. "I am incapable of going against the laws written. She may be the greatest Gerudo to exist or the most knowledgeable but I cannot step out on decorum once more. My people are already speaking ill of me. Please know I do not agree with such laws but-" her voice trailed off.

With a deep sigh, Zelda nodded curtly. She understood the girl's hands were tied. Her people already saw her as a weak ruler from the moment she ascended. Disregarding a second ancient law of the Gerudo would lead to disarray. She had to uphold the principles of her people even if she had not agreed.

"What if the child were a boy?" Zelda asked quietly, her eyes trained on the floor in front of her. While she understood Riju's reasoning, it did not mean Zelda agreed with the banishment of a baby for the acts of their mother. "Would you be willing to banish your future king for acts performed by its mother and not the child."

The backs of both Gerudos straightened. The chief repeatedly opening and closing her mouth Eyes wide in either fear or wonderment. Maybe both. "Is it?" Riju questioned, voice small. Buliara cleared her throat loudly, cautiously warning the smaller of the two. Riju immediately shifted her demeanor. Her eyes lost their wide look, becoming more analytical. "Sorry, is the child a male Gerudo?"

Both Gerudo women watched Zelda intently. Taking in even the most minute of details. Brushing a stray lock of blonde hair, Zelda averted her gaze. Focusing on the spot in between the two women. "Hypothetically speaking, if the child were born male, what would the laws dictate?"

A loud snort came from the chief, the girl not attempting to cover the sound. Her guard made a low noise of apprehension but Riju simply waved off the other. Rising from her seat, Riju stalked down the three steps to stand before Zelda. The two eye to eye. "The law states nothing regarding the banishment of a male Gerudo." She crossed her arms under her bust and jutted her left hip out. "Our ancestors, and our people still today, believed every king would be born to the epitome of what Gerudo women should be."

"The law explicitly states the daughter may be banished." Buliara's low voice echoed through the chamber. 

Riju glided across the sandstone floor towards the large open windows overlooking the marketplace. "My mother instructed me that my position as leader is temporary, until the king became of majority. But there have been whispers amongst the populace. Following the destruction brought forth by one of our previous kings, some have spoken softly but sternly of defying against our old customs. To not subject ourselves to a new monarch." Riju chuckled quietly to herself, leaning against the far wall. "Excluding present company, of course.

"While the future king may not be banished for the sins of its mother, the present climate in a town full of highly trained warriors, may not be ideal for the boy to be raised here. Hypothetically speaking." With a wink, the girl returned to her throne asking if Zelda wished to resume their previous conversation on trade.

A king would not be banished per say they would be subjected to a life away from their home for their own safety. 

+++

Riju instructed one of the palace guards to escort Zelda back to the inn. The pair traveling by sand seal. She wished to ask the guard how the woman felt regarding the reemergence of a Gerudo king, but she held her tongue. She did not know the guard. She did not know the ramifications Riju would face if she spoke. The poor girl already had enough to handle, Zelda had not wished to worsened the burden. They traveled in silence. The only words spoken happening during their separation. The guard biding Zelda goodbye while she thanked the guard for accompanying her across the sands.

Link laid in the middle of the bed. His spalding tossed carelessly to the floor. On his chest rested the baby who emitted small huffs of air as it slept. Link languidly rolled his head to the side as he let out a long yawn. "I had not intended to disrupt your sleep." She chuckled, sitting herself atop the room's desk.

"You took too long. He and I got tired." Hooded blue eyes gazed up at her worryingly. The hand not placed against the babe's back, clenched nervously at the sheets.

Her fingernails scraped over a knot in the wooden surface. "Riju is quite perceptive." Was all Zelda would say. Had the chief given her permission to take the child away from Gerudo Town? To be raised elsewhere?

Maybe even within the fortified walls of Hyrule Castle?

Zelda had drawn too much into herself that she had not noticed Link carefully raising from his position on the bed. Hand coming up to gently cradle the baby's sleeping head against his bare chest. Had not noticed them walk to stand before her. Not until shadows cast across her lap when Link stood in the path of the lamp's light. A small, chubby fist sliding down Link's pectoral. Smiling softly, she reached a hand up to finger through the baby's short, messy curls. Six months old and the world was already against it. Poor thing.

"Interesting attire." Zelda chuckled. "Vibrant red trousers, golden headpiece, ruby necklace, and a baby for a shirt."

Instead of answering, he narrowed his eyes. A faint smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "One of the women down the hall gave me tips to calm a crying baby when the mother was away." She could feel the warmth spreading across her cheeks. Her hands unconsciously clutching the edge of the desk. "She was big on skin to skin contact. Said it aids new fathers in connecting with the child." The Hylian Champion tucked the baby closer to his chest, a ghost if a smile once more on his features.

He wished to connect with the child more?

If she had not been looking at the pair, she would not have noticed her knight briefly resting his nose atop the baby's head before he passed the child over to her. "Now you get to be on baby duty for a day while I galavant around."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! Finals killed me and then these last three weekends have been really busy for me. Haven't really had time to sit down and write.

* * *

She were a horrid mother. Horrible. The absolute worst. What mother did not have a name for their child?

They raced up Death Mountain after Link chugged ten fireproof elixirs, the baby awkwardly swaddled in Link's Firebreaker tunic. When they reached Goron City, Zelda flew into one of the shops, purchasing a subsequent Firebreaker tunic. They made their way up Zora's Domain during a rainstorm. Her body used as an umbrella as the trio slowly trudged along the slippery path.  Zelda did everything she could to protect the child from the elements, yet she forgot to give her baby a name.

Most of the village elders or leaders had not dared ask their future queen what she named her child, instead opting to wait for its naming day. Her dear Impa had been the only one to dare ask. The elderly woman had in addition been the only one granted permission to look upon the child. One of her small, wrinkled hands reached out to comb through the child's curls. A single finger extended outwards from the other hand towards the child, giving him the oppurtunity to grab onto her if he so wished. His chubby fists gripping onto her bony finger.

One of her mother-like figures and her son (would he _want_ to be her son?) bonding in Impa's private sitting room hidden from the rest of the village.

Presently, she found herself seated at a desk in the main house. Impa refused to allow their trio to spend their nights at the inn in Kakariko when there were available rooms in her home. If she were being honest, Zelda believed Impa wanted tangible proof that the soon-to-be queen survived a century holding Calamity Ganon at bay. That if she walked out those doors, Zelda would be a ghost once more. Impa spent a little over an hour in Zelda's chambers plaiting her long blonde hair - that she most definitely should trim - and chatting idly about their lives. 

On the tabletop before lay a roll of parchment littered with cross outs and scratches. Each possible name she placed on the parchment felt wrong. Traditionally, the children of the royal family of Hyrule were bestowed a name from an ancestor. Especially the future heir to the kingdom. Her advisors expected she would name her first son after her late father Rhoam. But should she bestow a Hylian name on the baby? Should she select a traditional male Gerudo name? The only male Gerudo name she knew had been Ganon but there were bound to be records of the previous kings, no?

The door to her chamber opened quietly, Link slipping through the small bit of space. Light footfalls leading him across the room to small bassinet in the corner where the babe lay sleeping. He had exchanged his blue Champion's tunic for a thin sleep shirt. The trusted Master Sword forgotten in his quarters. 

"Are you still agonizing over the name?" He asked, never taking his eyes off the bundle wrapped snug in its blanket.

"Am I still a horrible mother? Yes."

Releasing a sigh, Link turned to face her. His lips pulled into a frown. Blue eyes swirling in thought. "Most parents have months to anticipate for their child, you had under a day." He ran a hand through his unbound hair. Maybe a trim was needed for him as well. "Not having a name at present, does not show you are any less capable."

Does not mean she is capable to handle motherhood either. Though she held her tongue for voicing her opinion. Link, ironically, had championed her abilities to care for the child. Standing boldly beside her as her largest supporter. Often when he found her scratching away at the parchment, the knight found himself stating there were no wrong way for a mother to name their child.

"What if I named him-" she paused, contemplating the most absurd name she could fathom, "Rebopharuk?"

Comically, his blue eyes widened in confusion. His mouth opening and closing repeatedly like a Hylian carp. "Rather unique name."

"A means to honor our fellow champions: Revali, Urbosa, Mipha, and Daruk." She stated, placing emphasis on the syllables utilized from each. Propping her right arm up on the back of the chair, Zelda leaned forward challenging the other. "There is no incorrect way to name a child, right?"

He stood stoically for a moment. Thumb tapping listlessly at his thigh. She expected his response to be him recanting his statement, or even laughing about the absurdity of the name. Maybe even cheekily commenting she should announce him to the public as Rebopharuk. She had not expected: "You forgot one."

She forgot one what-

Link.

She had not put his name in with their fallen compatriotates. He ultimately lived while the others perished. While he may have fallen in battle, a century later air still filled his lungs. His face distorted in anguish. The guilt of him being rushed to the Shrine of Resurrection while the others passed still raw. 

"Would you rather I name him Link II?"

The corners of his lips tugged up into the ghost of a smile. "The only name befitting the heir." Maybe it was the darkness of the room but, it seemed as if the tips of Link's ears reddened at her comment. 

+++

The following morning, the trio departed for Hyrule Castle. Her coronation in a little over a month. In thirty five days, she would be declared queen of all Hyrule. The successor to her late father King Rhoam and her son would be declared heir. His cheek rested atop her chest, eyes fluttering in his sleep. Impa had gifted her a sturdy wrap to make carrying him easier and freed her hands. It had been the same wrap Impa used to carry her daughter, and her daughter had used to carry Paya. The same wrap Impa used when she helped Zelda's mother caring for a young Zelda.

She had protested such a gift. Paya should be the one to receive it when she had her own children but Paya, dear shy Paya, stood in the corner of the room vehemently backing her grandmother. It made more sense for Zelda to take the wrap. Paya had no plans to become a mother in the near future.

Not that Zelda made plans to become a mother either.

A majority of their journey home was spent with the two passing ideas on redesigning the queen's suite to encompass any and all furniture and trinkets necessary for the babe. And which room in the royal family's wing would be renovated for the future prince when he became old enough for his own space. They traded possible names, both legitimate and outlandish, for the little prince: her favorite still being Link II and watching as his ears, as well as his cheeks, did in fact turn pink when she offered the name once more.

To her displeasure, the merriment of the journey fell upon cruel whispers amidst her return. The village elders and leaders happily received the future heir in their settlements regardless of her lack of husband and there being no formal announcement that the future queen was with child. With no pomp and circumstance following its birth. None had cared for how the child came to be - though, she had not fully gone into depth regarding him as a male Gerudo. Mothers came about in different ways, the villagers had understood this. Her advisors on the other hand. They saw the small head that peaked out of the wrap as an abomination. One even accusing, behind her back of course, that the future queen had not ventured out on a diplomatic mission throughout the lands but to be away from the castle during her last few months of pregnancy to birth a bastard in secret. His friends eagerly adding on to the fallacy. Most agreeing that her beloved knight did more than just protect her. Some wanting him removed from his position at her side for his indiscretions. Some declaring he should be banished from the castle with the babe before the public was made aware he violated their soon-to-be queen.

She would take their harassment. It would not be the first time the royal court looked on her poorly. During her father's rule, she recalled the hushed whispers and snickers of those believing Zelda to be useless. That the goddesses had not bestowed a power upon her. But she would not allow them to slander Link's name. He did everything he could to liberate Hyrule from the clutches of Calamity Ganon and they dare speak ill of their champion?

Her chamber maids had been the ones to inform her of the rumors and threats. Their heads bowed in sorrow as they spoke.

She asked that one of them call upon Link. She needed to speak with him urgently. Though her knight never appeared at her doors. She waited for two hours, pacing about the floor but he never showed. With a huff, she slumped onto the chaise. Her body curled onto its side to allow her to watch the sleeping babe in its bassinet. One of the servants offered up the piece of furniture until the Zelda could obtain one of her own. Small, chubby fists resting up by his head. The red locks matted down from having been hidden from prying eyes.

A cold breeze swept through the room. Without turning her gaze away, she muttered, "You took your time."

"I am now to have an escort whenever I see you." He grumbled dropping onto the floor beside her. One of his hands coming up to gentle rock the bassinet. He had donned the Sheikah armor in order to meet with her. The tight material allowing for him to sneak about the castle and away from whatever escort her advisors forced upon him. Armor she often found herself turning away from with rosy cheeks. Though not that evening. That evening she were furious. "I am not to be trusted around the queen for I cannot control myself." His voice shifted towards the end of the sentence, slightly higher pitched and a bit nasally to mimic one of her advisors.

She reached out to place one of her hands over his. No apologies she could give would cover how sorry she was for trouble this caused him. She did not blame Link if he no longer wished to serve beside her. She would help him find passage anywhere he wished, even if it were beyond the borders of Hyrule. Though he would probably return to that lovely cottage of his in Hateno. She would pay him handsomely for his troubles. The rupees used to start a farm or a small business. Whatever he wished. Link deserved better than to be treated like a delinquent.

"The advisors are under the impression you and I-" she could not say it. Her mind racing to those blond children with expressive blue eyes she imagined for so long. "I plan to announce him to the populace soon. The advisors wish to get rid of him."

His hand stilled. Fingers gripping tightly at the wood of the bassinet. "I can probably find a crier within a day or two."

Perfect. They could try all they wanted but with a formal decree of a successor, her advisors could not banish the babe from the castle. They would also need to go through her if they wished to take him away. She lasted against Calamity Ganon for a century, she would not go down gently. And Link, he seemed fond of the child. He would help prevent any harm that could befall the prince of all Hyrule following his naming. Hopefully, if he swore his allegiance to the babe as he did with her, other knights would as well. Her son would have the protection of their small army as it rebuilt itself.

The advisors would never lay a hand on her son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has commented and left kudos! I hope this chapter was alright! A little slow but it starts building a bit of a divide between Zelda and her advisors.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while, sorry fam.
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://shen-gong-oops.tumblr.com)


End file.
